1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to spray pump units and more specifically it relates to a liquid chemical applicator for treatment of a horizontal surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous spray pump units have been provided in prior art that are adapted to apply low viscosity liquid material such as penetrating concrete sealent and curing compounds, to concrete surfaces. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.